Secrets and Promises
by kaitoushinichi
Summary: Lately, Conan finds that almost everyone around him but himself seems to know about the secret Kaito holds with the BO, everyone keeps warning him to stop pursuing the mystery, and Kaito finds that maybe dying ten years ago would have been easier.
1. Meeting

Okay, this fic has been going on for a while, but I rewrote just the first chapter because the writing back then was just _horrible_. And so, the next few chapters might not sound like good quality writing, but please read and review!

Of course, I do not own anything here except for the plot.

* * *

"Haido City Hotel, room 1502. I already contacted Jii-chan." Kaito hung up as he landed quietly on the rooftop.

He chuckled to himself, remembering how he had first met Aniki with the shrunken body. It was quite a while since Shinichi, or Conan more like, had found out Kaito's identity, and discovered that they were cousins. It was quite a shock for both of them when they found out that they were actually facing the same organization. Kaito had come to call him Aniki (often used to call older brothers). The two had made a habit of helping each other out with cases but still be "enemies" at KID heists. Neither could give up the thrill they gave each other as rivals on opposite sides of law. In fact, Conan found the heists much more enjoyable than murders, since there weren't as many bodies popping up all the time.

Both Heiji and Saguru knew about their situations, as Kaito and Conan thought it best to have a sort of "knowledge insurance". Along the way, Ran, Aoko, Kazuha, Sonoko, and Akako (somewhat) had become close friends as the thief and detectives met each other outside of the heists.

As Kaito went through all of this in his mind, he held his bloody arm with his left hand as he started down the stairs. Opening the door to the hallway cautiously, he peered around. _Safe,_ he thought. Nobody was there. He pulled out about ten hotel card keys, and picked up the one with the Haido City Hotel mark. Jii had rooms in almost every hotel within the Tokyo prefecture in case Kaito or Conan ever got injured or had to hide, and all three of them were in possession of copies of the card keys. Both Kaito and Conan had complained that hotels were too fancy for hideouts, but it wasn't quite so bad, considering the amount of room service.

Kaito slipped inside, changed, and picked up the first aid box. The door opened and an elderly man and two short figures stepped in. "Snake appeared again."

Conan nodded, "Yeah, I saw this guy who looked just like the person you described. I was trying to follow him but he got lost in the crowd."

Jii looked up from examining Kaito's arm, "Not too bad. The bullet went right through. You just need to rest."

"Oh yeah, I brought Haibara along because she insisted that she come. I told you about her before right?"

Kaito nodded in response as Jii bandaged and cleaned the wound.

"Like I said, she was their bio chemist, but she ended up betrayed them and escaped by shrinking, like me. She told me she's also treated bullet wounds before, since she also did a bunch of medical stuff for the organization," Conan said.

Haibara stepped forward from behind him. "You see, the organization had a few places disguised as hospitals and clinics, and before they decided that I was more for genetics and bio chemistry, I used to work and help out at…" Her voice faltered as she switched her attention from the wound to Kaito's face.

_Wow… Kudo-kun did tell me that they looked similar, and I was sure it was a coincidence when he told me the name, but this is… And this feeling. I recognized Kudo-kun's face when I first met him instantly, but this boy's eyes, hair, his presence are all just…_

Kaito held his breath. Recognition flickered in both Kaito and Haibara's eyes. _No way… she can't possibly be…_

For once, Haibara's cold gaze softened at she looked up at Kaito. She let out a deep breath quietly as she said quietly, "It is you right? Kaito?"

"Shiho? It really is you isn't it?"

Haibara suddenly dashed toward him and hugged him tightly.

Kaito smile, and put his hand on her wavy hair.

Conan and Jii looked at the two, puzzled.

"W-What's going on here?" Conan stammered. "Do you two mean to say that you knew each other?"

Kaito turned to look at his cousin.

Conan could immediately tell from his eyes that yes, they knew each other.

Kaito started explaining as Haibara let go. "We first met around ten years ago. She came to one of my father's shows with her parents, Akemi, and a few other people who her parents worked for." Haibara nodded as she added,

"They were actually part of the organization, but I suppose you just figured that out."

Continuing, Kaito said, "They came to at least one show every month after that, and my dad and those people would have a talk about their 'business' after them. Shiho, Akemi, and I would play during that time. We got to be really close. It went on like that for about two years until that day that oyaji died."

* * *

It took about a minute of silence for both Conan and Jii to fully comprehend what Kaito had just told them. Kaito gazed softly into Haibara's eyes. It was fairly obvious to Conan and Jii that they had a deep feeling of affection towards each other. They sensed that it was more of a friendly… no, a sibling, family like love, rather than romantic. Conan smiled. "Well, it's been about eight years since you last met, so Jii and I will get going," he said as he started dragging Jii with him. "Your wound seems fine. Just don't do anything reckless…" The door slammed shut.

"Uh…umm…" This was one of the few times where Kaito was at a loss for words. But Haibara was patient. _Just like back then,_ Kaito thought to himself. Although she had always seemed cold and mature, Kaito knew that it was just the opposite of that. Shiho had always been tolerant of him, and her coldness came from worrying about others.

She was the one who started the conversation. "I knew that they left you alive, but I never expected you to have been Kaitou KID…"

"Well, it seems that Snake hasn't really caught on that oyaji's _really_ dead. It'll be alright until then."

As the conversation continued, Kaito learned about Akemi's death, how Shiho was now living with Agasa Hakase, and everything else that had happened to her. He also told Shiho about all things that had happened within the eight years that they hadn't met for.

The two were so into their conversations for so long that they didn't realize that it was already past 2 in the morning.

"Wouldn't Agasa Hakase be worried about you?" Kaito asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Shiho replied, "I go out sometimes and don't come back until the next morning a lot. He only gets worried if I don't come back or contact him by noon. Besides, Kudo-kun probably told him already."

"Well, if you're sure, that's okay." They decided to get some sleep.

There was only one bed in the room, but neither of them minded since they had slept in the same bed a couple of times when sleeping over at each others house when they were little. Changing wasn't a problem either, since Kaito always had spare clothes handy, and Shiho didn't care what she slept in. Holding Shiho close, Kaito's breathing fell into beat with hers, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Date: Part 1

My newest idea: Kaito on a date!! (But not with Aoko)... Then WHO IS IT???

* * *

"Kaito…" Kaoru Kuroba trailed off as she began to ask why Kaito hadn't called her the night before as he closed the door. But she decided that it would be better to wait it out until he told her himself, since she knew that she would never get a straight answer. That is, _if_ she could get an answer at all. Kaoru saw something different about him today though. _"He seems happier than usual. But still, I haven't seen him with _that_ childish happiness since that day."_ She thought about Shiho and Akemi Miyano, and their mother Elena. _"Yes, he does act very childish even now, and is always happy towards his current friends, but there's just something a little different about how he acted towards those two girls."_

Meanwhile, Kaito was having his own train of thoughts. _"I finally met her. After eight years, I finally got to meet her yesterday." _Kaito had taken Shiho to the professor's house that morning. They had stopped by Akemi's grave on their way. But Kaito wasn't sad. That was because he still had that half of her pendant she had given him so long ago. It was very similar to one of those pendants that had "Best" "Friends" written on them, and they would go together, except Kaito and Akemi's didn't have anything written on them. They were just two little clip like things which hooked onto each other. Kaito always had it on. He put his hand over the pendant. _"I'll never forget you, Akemi."_

It was a few weeks since Kaito's reunion with Shiho. He had spent a lot of time with her, Aniki, and their current classmates since then. Kaito was just remembering a promise he had made to Shiho shortly after they had met ten years ago, when he heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs. "Yo, Kuroba. It's been a while." A seventeen year old dark-skinned individual with a thick Osakan accent poked his head into Kaito's room. "Oh, hi Hattori. I was just about to go out," said Kaito. He picked up his cell phone and stuffed into his pocket as he asked, "What are you doing here in Tokyo?" "Just felt like visiting." Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Well alright. The case I'm working on right now brought me all the way out here. Hey, is something happening today?" Hattori asked, looking at the calendar next to the desk. Indeed, there was a big red circle around today's date, and _4:20_ was clearly written on it. Kaito sighed, "I'm going out on a date."

"A DATE!?!?!?"

"Yes, a date."

"Well, with who? That neechan who's the daughter of that inspector that's always chasing after you?"

"No"

"You don't plan to tell me do you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I need to get going to Kudo's place anyway."

"I'm pretty sure that Aniki's at the professor's place."

"Okay. I'll get going there then."

The two of them went outside. They took the train to the Beika district. There, Hattori and Kaito went in two different directions. Once out of earshot, Hattori pulled out his cell phone and called Hakuba. "Oi, get out here immediately. Kuroba's going out on a date with someone, but it's not that inspector's daughter." After finishing his call to Hakuba, Hattori called a particular shrunken detective and repeated the message.

* * *

Precisely three minutes before that particular phone call, another conversation was taking place. "Haibara-san, you're going somewhere?" Mitsuhiko, accompanied by Ayumi and Genta, who had just arrived at the professor's house, asked her. Without a word of response, she pulled on her coat. The three of them took that as a "yes." "Ai-chan, where are you going?" Ayumi asked, wondering whether she really would answer. "Out on a date," Haibara replied as Conan stepped into the room. A conversation very similar to Kaito and Hattori's followed. Haibara went outside, with a happy and childish look on her face.

"We have to follow her," Mitsuhiko said to the other three. "But I'm not sure whether Ai-chan will like that very much," Ayumi said. "I agree," said Conan. "She sure doesn't like people to know her secrets, and she gets pretty angry if you do." Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Hattori was on the other end. As soon as he hung up, Conan shouted to the other three, "YES, WE DO HAVE TO FOLLOW HER!!! HURRY UP AND COME WITH ME!" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta stared wide eyed at him. After the few seconds it took for them to understand what Conan was saying, they grabbed their coats and ran out after him.

* * *

So, what did you think? Yes, I too like the combination of Kaito and Aoko better, but I have the whole plot planned out. **So please review!**


	3. Date: Part 2

Sorry everyone!! I didn't have much time to write up this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS!

* * *

In the meantime, a young looking woman with platinum blonde hair stared through the clear colored liquid in her glass, the same liquid for which her code name came from. _"I wonder what that little boy's doing by now."_She made a turn with her wrist, swishing her vermouth over the ice. She turned her head to look over at her dartboard. Her picture of Sherry, Cool Kid, and Angel had gone missing ever since that FBI agent Jodie Starling had taken them, but where Shiho Miyano's picture had been, was still riddled with holes. Everything she did nowadays were filled with hatred. Well, almost everything. Helping Cool Kid was still a worthy cause, but it was only one of the very few worthy causes. She wished she could go back to that time, back to ten years ago. That was way back when she was learning the art of disguise with Yukiko from Kuroba Toichi. She still couldn't understand why _That Person_ gave the order to kill him…

* * *

Kaoru Kuroba pushed open Kaito's door. It was, as expected, empty. It also happened to be kept extremely neat. She pushed open the secret door, hidden behind her late husband's portrait, and turned to the metal file cabinet to the far right corner of the room. Kaito always updated the information stored there, which contained profiles and pictures of his friends, family, neighbors, law enforcement related individuals, etc., and all crime files he had been associated with. The third drawer contained information on any other subject, and any important papers Kaito had.

Kaoru first opened the top drawer, the one with files on people. She flipped through the alphabetically organized tabs, until she came to the one that was labeled "Miyano, Shiho". She pulled it out, replacing it with an oversized piece of bright red construction paper, so she wouldn't forget where to put the file. Kaoru opened the file, and as she did, a small, white index card fluttered to the floor. She bent down to pick it up, and flipped it over. It merely had a date and time written on it. Kaoru smiled to herself as she removed the red paper and replaced the beige colored file. _"I remember now! That child, he's gone to fulfill his promise to her, hasn't he? But what now? He's been plotting something for the past month. He's been trying to talk to me about it, but he's still undecided about it."_

After a while, Kaoru Kuroba decided to open up the bottom drawer. She never liked to snoop, but she sensed that Kaito was going to tell her anyway. Kaoru placed her hand on the metal handle, and pulled. None of the files in here were labeled, but she knew that if Kaito didn't organize something according to alphabetical order, then it was most likely chronological. She took out the first file. As she opened it, her eyes opened wide. _"So, _this_ is what you plan to propose to that girl."_

* * *

Unaware of being followed by three first-graders, two high school detectives, and one shrunken cousin, Kaito walked to the empty lot. No building had ever replaced the old auditorium after the fire. The large rectangle of land was covered on two sides by a small forest. He sighed at the sight of the small rose bush. "So you did come after all." Kaito looked up at the pretty, brown haired girl. He smiled at her, "I've never broken a promise before. Told lies, yes, but breaking promises, never. And, as promised, I am still taking you out on a date." Kaito held out his hand, and Shiho took it. The two walked out towards the street, away from place where they had first met. It was the place where they played together for two years, the place where Kaito's father had been killed, and the place where the two of them had promised to meet again exactly ten years after the day they met.

Haibara led Kaito around a few shops. None of the people following her had seen her look so happy and childish before. They couldn't help but gasp at how cute she looked, talking to Kaito and pulling him along.

After a while, Shiho and Kaito sat down on a bench facing a small pond in a park. He put his left arm over her shoulders. The two of them talked for a while. "You know, that girl is pretty strong, both physically and mentally," Shiho said, looking up at him. "True, but she's not as strong as she would have been if it weren't for that accident," Kaito replied. Shiho looked away, switching her gaze towards the pond and thought, _"An accident? Are you truly sure of that?"_She responded, "Your personality changed with it too. You were so much like Akemi before it happened. That part of you seems to have left." Kaito merely pulled her closer. Shiho leaned her head against his shoulder.

The two had talked a while more about other things until Kaito decided to ask Shiho something. It was extremely important to him; he had thought it over many times, and Kaito knew that the day would come when this girl's life may depend on her answer.

* * *

So..... How was it? A little confusing? Don't worry, because you'll get it later on...

Please Review!


	4. Date: Part 3

FINALLY!! I got my 5th chapter uploaded!

Please review!

* * *

The six of them were crouched together, hiding behind the bushes. They had followed the happy couple all the way here, but weren't close enough to hear what Kaito and Haibara were saying. They watched and held their breath as Kaito took a deep breath, and for the first time looked hesitant to say something.

* * *

Kaito shut his eyes for a second, then opened them, and locked his gaze with Shiho's. He started slowly,

"Shiho, I don't mind whatever your answer is, but I want you to think over this carefully…"

Kaito looked out at the pond. He sighed, and hugged Shiho closer.

"I want you to be adopted as my younger sister."

Kaoru Kuroba carefully folded the file folder, and placed it back inside the file cabinet.

"_Adoption papers. Kaito, always two steps ahead."_

She carefully closed the drawer. Kaoru gently pushed open the secret door behind the portrait. She exited Kaito's room, and descended down the stairs.

"_If it really comes down to that, take care of her well."_

Shiho closed her eyes. She looked up at Kaito. She put her arms around him.

"I- I'll have to think about it."

Kaito rested his chin on Shiho's head as he brought his right arm around and clasped his fingers together.

"I'll wait as long as you want. I waited eight years for you to come back. I can wait a little while longer."

"But why? I really do love you like I would a brother, but this could just be putting you in danger."

Kaito sighed,

"I know that. But I'm ready to take chances. And it's for other reasons too. But it's something that you might be better off not knowing."

Shiho looked into his eyes, but said nothing.

Kaito thought to himself,

"_It doesn't really matter, but I just want her to be happy. It's the least I can do for her when she has to live in fear, hiding all the time. But the reason I'm asking her this is for her own safety."_

The conversation soon led back to what they had been talking about before.

"Kaito, take good care of her. She herself doesn't even know about that incident. Only her mother knows excluding us and your own mother."

"I know."

"But are you sure you don't need to let him know about this?"

"I don't want to have him know something he can survive without. In fact, he knowing about it may cost his life, because it's supposed to be a secret between her mother, mom, and me. And I don't want to hurt him. Knowing the truth about this will only bring him pain."

He lifted his head and leaned back on the bench as he ran his fingers through Shiho's hair. She looked at her watch.

"It's getting pretty late. Anyway, just take good care of her. It's the least you can do for her. This really had nothing to do with her until then."

* * *

The three first- graders and three high school detectives ended up going home without knowing a thing about Kaito and Haibara's date. But Conan noticed that Kaito seemed to act strange nowadays.

* * *

The next day, Conan, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi came to school still curious about Haibara. The four of them tried desperately to bring out some information.

"Ah, Ai- chan! How did it go yesterday?" Ayumi said.

"Oh. It was fine," Haibara replied without looking up.

"Uh, Haibara- san…Are you still not going to tell us who you went out with?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"If you want to know about my date, then you should just ask," Haibara said coolly.

The four of them were taken aback at her coolness.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that I really will tell you about it," she said.

Conan stared at her, annoyed,

"But that still means that there is a chance that you _will_ tell us right?"

Haibara smiled,

"You probably won't let me get away with not telling you anyway."

The four of them shook their heads. Haibara sighed and said,

"It was with Kaito- san. But the date was just a promise from a long time ago. Years back. I just wanted to call it a date is all. But it was really fun."

"That's one of the first times I heard Ai- chan say that something was that fun," Ayumi said.

Haibara merely smiled and reorganized her notebooks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hakuba Saguru was trying desperately to hold in the urge to ask Kaito about the day before. But he knew that he would have to tell Kaito that Hattori had told him, and that they had followed him around town.

Kaito, on the other hand, immediately noticed that Hakuba seemed restless. He chuckled to himself. Hattori, without even knowing it, had told Kaito directly that he, Hakuba, and Aniki would be following him. _"There are many uses to wireless tapping,"_ he thought to himself. Kaito could almost feel Hakuba breathing heavily, frantically keeping his questions to himself. He decided to leave it that way. He wanted to enjoy Hakuba's desperate situation as long as possible.

* * *

"Heiji…_Heiji_..."

"..........................."

"HEIJI!!!"

"Ow! What did you shout in my ear for? You idiot!" The dark skinned detective yelled at his classmate.

"You're the idiot! You've been banging your head against your desk ever since first period ended, and you couldn't even hear me!" Kazuha said angrily.

Hattori looked away with a huff, and thought,

"_Well, _you're_ not the one who has a mystery on their hands. Why the hell was Kaito going out on a date with that neechan from the school festival?"_

Hattori proceeded banging his head on his desk for the rest of the day.

* * *

How was it???

Please review! (Guesses as to what Kaito and Shiho are talking about are welcome.)


	5. Answer

Finally my chapters are starting to get longer! I just can't seem to put the right amount of information in one chapter!

Please review!

Kaito's greatest fear besides fish...

(This is very serious)

* * *

Shiho stared out the window. She was at school, and it was near lunch. It had been a few days since her date with Kaito. She thought about all the things they had discussed over the phone if she really did become his younger sister.

They both knew about their age difference, and that in reality she was older than Kaito, and he said he didn't care, but there were so many other things she had to think about. If Shiho moved into Kaito's home, her research on Apotoxin 4869 would most likely slow down greatly. She also didn't want to bring danger. And she still didn't know what she really wanted to do with it after she had created the antidote.

"_But… It might not be so bad to be his sister,"_ she thought, _"He seemed so set on the idea, and the fact that he actually asked me this himself… he's ready to take the risk."_

"Ai- chan! Next is music class!" Ayumi called.

"Okay." Haibara picked up her recorder, music book, and her fashion magazine, and walked out into the hallway where Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Conan were waiting. She knew that the teacher wouldn't mind her reading material because she always finished second. (Conan was always first.)

Suddenly, Genta accidentally bumped into her, and Haibara dropped her magazine. The magazine fell open to a news page about celebrities.

"Ah! It's that really pretty neechan! She comes to our store a lot!" Genta said, pointing at a picture on the open page.

Conan peered down at it. He gasped.

"Vermouth!"

Haibara looked at him. Conan suddenly grabbed Genta's shoulders and shook him.

"What did she do? Did she tell you anything? Did she ask you anything? What did she buy? Your parents own a liquor store right...?"

Genta looked at Conan, eyes wide.

"Conan? Is anything wrong?"

Conan finally settled down a minute later. He looked at Genta, and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I am going to STAY CALM. I _need_ to ask you about that lady."

Genta grinned widely.

"Conan. You got the hots for that lady?"

Conan gave out a loud huff. Genta started telling them about the lady.

"She comes to our store like once a week, and she always buys vermouth. She asked me about a bunch of things, like school and stuff."

Conan looked at Haibara's expressionless eyes. Genta continued,

"She seemed real interested in you and niichan called Kaito. I asked her why she wanted to know about us so much, she said some weird thing in English."

"A secret makes a woman, woman??"

"Yeah, that's the phrase she used. Oh yeah. I forgot. She told me to tell this to Kaito as soon as possible. She said something about a person called Koume Kuriyama."

"Koume Kuriyama? Who's that?" Conan asked.

"I don't know. She didn't really do much of anything else. Come on. We'll be late to class."

Genta and the others ran off towards the staircase at the end of the hallway. Conan pondered over what Chris Vineyard had told Genta. _Koume Kuriyama. The name sounds familiar. Damn. I can't remember! Where did I hear that name?_

* * *

It was in the middle of music class, when Conan remembered: Koume Kuriyama was the name of his mother's friend. He had no memory of meeting her before, but his mother often talked about her. But he also remembered something about his mother talking about Sharon Vineyard when she talked about Koume.

"What's with the scary face?"

Conan's thoughts were interrupted by Haibara's voice.

"You can ask Kaito in person today you know," she said. Conan looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to go meet him again after school today. I have something to discuss with him," she said simply.

The bell rang five minutes later. Haibara picked up her books and left the classroom.

* * *

Haibara, followed by Conan, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta, waited at the "Mister Donut" shop near the Beika Train Station. They sat down with their drinks and donuts, and waited at a table.

Kaito rushed in a few minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late Ai- chan! Oh, and you little guys came too huh?"

He sat down. Kaito was always careful to call her Ai in public. Haibara looked at him. He asked,

"Have you decided yet?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I've decided to accept your proposal."

Before Kaito could say anything, four voices suddenly cut through the air.

"A PROPOSAL???"

Haibara and Kaito looked at each other, and laughed.

"Yes. But proposal as in 'a plan or suggestion.'" Haibara said.

"Oh. And, what was that proposition?" The four of them asked.

Kaito smiled, and put his left arm around Haibara's shoulders.

"Once I talk with my mom about it, Ai- chan is going to be my sister."

The four first graders stared at him.

"Your… _sister_???"

"Well, she and I have a few things to discuss, so we'll be over at that table over there."

Kaito and Haibara left a stunned Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, and Conan.

* * *

"So, you're really sure of that decision right?"

"Of course I am," Shiho said. "Why else do you think we're having this conversation?"

"Alright. I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"Don't worry. There are just two things that I'm concerned about."

Kaito looked at her, "What is it?"

"First, if I moved into your house, my research on APTX 4869 would definitely slow down, or stop altogether. Second, what are we going to do about things like my birth certificates? We definitely can't use my real one since it says 'Shiho Miyano' on it."

"Well, I can't say anything certain about your research, but you _could_ use my dad's secret room as a lab. And the legal papers are no problem. I have a lot of experience forging papers."

Kaito grinned, and Shiho gave him an annoyed look, but knew that he was serious, since they couldn't do anything about it.

She nibbled at her donut.

"I brought an extra copy of the adoption papers with me," Kaito said as he pulled out a large manila folder out of his school bag.

Shiho flipped through them.

"Well, whatever we need, I trust you to forge it well."

"Don't worry. After ten years in the art of disguise, and forging tons of papers, identification papers should be no problem."

* * *

They were on their way to the train station. The five first graders followed him to see him off. They walked along on the sidewalk, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi up ahead, talking about school. Kaito, Haibara, and Conan were talking about other things.

Conan was just about to tell Kaito about Koume Kuriyama when suddenly, Kaito froze. His eyes were fixed on something on the other side of the road. Conan gazed in that direction, and a black Porsche 356A came into his range of vision.

"Don't worry. It's not Gin's car."

Haibara said. But she and Conan suddenly heard Kaito begin to run, going in the other direction.

Conan turned his head in time to catch a glimpse of his face. His expression surprised Conan. He had never seen Kaito with eyes wide with terror.

"Kaito- niichan! Where are you going?"

Conan and Haibara ran after him. The three first graders who were still talking took notice of the two of them, and ran after them to see what they were shouting for.

Kaito stopped behind a convenience store. He stood, right hand pressed against the wall, panting. The first graders caught up with him.

"Kaito- niichan, what's wrong?"

Conan asked, but heard no answer. Haibara stepped forward.

"Can you four leave us alone for a minute?"

Conan started to object, but Haibara insisted.

She turned toward Kaito.

"You remembered it didn't you?"

Kaito nodded. Shiho sighed.

"It's alright. There's nothing to worry about right now."

It took just about three minutes of Haibara's coaxing to calm him.

"I'll come with you to your house. What you need is some hot tea," she said.

* * *

So, how was it?

Many things will make more sense later on!

(Kaito's afraid of black Porsches??? You'll get it later!)

And yes, Mister Donut is a real store in Japan!!


	6. Test Subject

After a long break from writing, I am finally back with my seventh chapter!

Oh, and just in case you're interested, Heiji Hattori is still banging his head on anything solid he can find, trying to figure out what the heck that date was about!

* * *

"How is he?" Conan asked as Haibara stepped out of Kaito's room.

Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi were sitting downstairs in the living room.

"He's fine. He's in bed right now. I just gave him a sleeping pill."

"Hey, can I ask you something Haibara?"

Haibara didn't answer.

"What happened ten years ago?"

She looked down as she bit her lip.

"What happened ten years ago?" Conan repeated.

"There's no need for you to know, Kudo- kun." Her voice rose. Haibara opened her mouth again, paused, shook her head as she turned around, and started down the stairs.

"Wait! Why won't he tell me? How could he not know what happened to himself?"

She ignored him, and continued down the stairs. _There's definitely no need for you to know. He himself said that knowing the truth will only hurt you, Kudo- kun._

* * *

The next day, Kaito, feeling much better, visited Eri Kisaki. Shiho had, believing that it would be too much for one day, decided not to tell him about Koume Kuriyama, whoever it was.

"Hello Kisaki- sensei," Kaito said, walking into her office.

"Oh hello, Kaito- kun. I wasn't expecting you so early today," Eri asked.

"Sorry, but I just have something to do this evening." Sighing, he sat down on a chair, while Goro leapt up onto his shoulders. "It's already been ten years, and I still can't get over the fact that…" Kaito's voice faltered.

"You mean her being forced to be the test subject?"

Kaito nodded.

"You can't help it Kaito. That's what the organization did."

"But I don't understand why it ended up being me and her," Kaito said.

Eri Kisaki stayed silent for a moment. Then, she looked up. "You said you have something to do this evening. We'd better hurry up."

"Alright," Kaito said, pulling out a syringe, a packaged cloth with disinfectant, and two capped test tubes from his pocket. He proceeded to roll up his left sleeve up over his shoulder. Kaito wiped his shoulder, where the texture of his skin had changed from repeated shots, and poked the needle into his flesh.

"Your arm must be pretty sore, doing this once a month," Eri remarked.

"I've gotten pretty used to it after ten years," Kaito replied. He drew the syringe from his shoulder, and deposited a few drops into one test tube, and put the rest of the blood into the other. "But it's amazing that we've been able to continue this for so long and not have her notice," he said, picking up the two caps and screwing them onto the glass vials.

"Well, it's really thanks to Agasa- hakase, for making that special wristwatch shaped dart- shooter."

Kaito opened his mouth to say that it was pretty much the same thing as what Conan had, but remembered that Kisaki- sensei didn't know about Aniki, and instead told her goodbye as he picked up the half filled (or at least, what _Kaito_ would call "half full")test tube and left the other on the desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Haibara, and Conan were at the library, doing some research for a group project at school. The five of them were looking through a few books, when Conan suddenly said, "Hey guys. There's something I want to research for a while. I'm pretty sure you guys can do this yourself."

Mitsuhiko eyed him suspiciously. "You're not planning to investigate some new case that you got involved in by yourself are you?"

Conan laughed nervously. "Uh, j-just want to take a look at something, nothing that really concerns the Detective Boys." He jogged off in the direction of the newspaper archives.

Ayumi leaned over, and said, "It still sounds suspicious to me…"

Haibara narrowed her eyes, and told the remaining three that she wanted to ask Edogawa- kun something, and walked off after Conan.

* * *

Kaito arrived at the Ekoda station, and pulled out a large manila envelope from inside his custom made jacket after much rummaging through his many specially designed pockets where he kept much of his miscellaneous, obscure things that wouldn't fit into his normal pockets, shoes, sleeves, hood, or couldn't keep strapped to his ankles without anyone noticing. He carefully pulled the test tube out of his interior breast pocket, the place where he kept the most valuable of all the things he carried, and dropped it into the envelope.

He headed over to the coin lockers, and turned to locker number 87. Looking around, Kaito pulled out a simple lock pick from his right shoe, and poked it into the keyhole. He wriggled it around for a few seconds, and tugged at the locker handle. Then, Kaito placed the envelope inside, closed the door, withdrew the lock pick, and stuffed it back into his shoe.

Looking around one last time, Kaito hurried away.

* * *

"Edogawa- kun."

Conan, startled, looked up to see Haibara, with a cold, stern look on her face.

"Edogawa- kun, why do you want to know so much about… the incident ten years ago?" she said, eyeing the ten year old news articles.

Conan sighed, and asked, "Why then, does he _not_ want me to know?"

"Because…" Haibara paused for a moment. "Because he knows that there will absolutely be no benefit from you finding out. And you would act recklessly if you found out." There was silence for a few moments. "Kudo- kun," she said. "Please, promise me just this once that you will keep in your curiosity, and…"

Conan shut his eyes. "Alright, I won't look into this any further. But if something happens, then you'd better tell me."

* * *

A dark clothed figure lit a cigarette as he watched the seventeen year old magician leave the manila envelope, just like he did every month. The man pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed his partner's number.

"Yo Aniki. The kid came a little earlier than usual today. Well, it doesn't matter Gin. We got the test blood, so I'll send it in to the lab right away," he said, unlocking the metal box.

"Vodka. Make sure you _do not_ lose that. Even though the observations seem to never change, this is crucial to the research of the 'unfinished detective'."

"Yes Aniki. Hmph, poor kid. Doesn't even know that all of this is going to end up killing everyone around him. Well, he's really got no choice."

"Be careful about this. If he finds out that the accident was a setup…"

"I know Gin. But you really planned it out well, this thing. I mean, we couldn't really trust that Kisaki lawyer, but you did real well in dragging her into this and forcing her to keep her mouth shut," Vodka said, walking out of the train station.

There was the sound of a lighter clicking on the other end. "Hurry up and get that test blood into the labs. Apparently they're going to test a new prototype, and they can't wait to see the blood cell and DNA test results."

"Sure thing Aniki."

* * *

"Hello Kaito- kun," a bright, cheery voice said.

"Hi Jodie- sensei," Kaito said, sitting down at the coffee shop table. He chuckled and said, "You know, you need to work on that 'foreign accent' of yours."

Jodie Starling just laughed, and said, "That may be true, but most people's ears aren't as sensitive to different voices as yours are." She pulled out a beige file folder from her bag. "Here are the required papers."

"Thank you, Jodie- sensei." Kaito took the folder and opened it.

"You know, that's really a genius idea, doing all of this to get her name changed legally."

"Well, as long as she is legally identified as 'Shiho Miyano,' I'd have to forge the birth certificates, passport papers, and all that other stuff, but by putting her into the Witness Protection Program temporarily, we can easily get her identity fully changed."

"Well, on the phone you told me that you can take care of the rest after getting the papers."

"Yeah. Everything will be fine. Just have to get you to sign some of the stuff, get it sent in to the FBI, and do the rest of the adoption papers." Kaito straitened out the stack and placed it back carefully into the folder.

"Be sure not to loose that," Jodie- sensei said.

"Don't worry. I'll try and get this paperwork done by next week."

* * *

Chris Vineyard stood outside of the Haido City Hotel main entrance. Her long, platinum blonde hair was bunched up underneath her tightly place black hat, and her large pair of sunglasses covered an area of what would be half of her face. The engagement party she had been invited to would be held next week. Well, _she_ wasn't really invited, but she would go there.

Chris sighed, and walked into the hotel lobby. The party would be held on the nineteenth floor.

_Perfect._ She thought. Chris headed towards the elevators. She looked around, checking that nobody was trying to get on, and entered.

Once inside, she closed the door, and pressed the button for the top floor, 28. At the top, she opened the door, and placed a large piece of packaging tape over the "Open" button. Knowing that there were no surveillance cameras in the elevator, she pushed against the ceiling with her left hand. The square piece of large plastic lifted rather easily. Chris then pulled out a sealed envelope from her pocket.

That Person_ would kill me if he knew what I was doing, _she thought. Chris tossed the aged envelope into the space between the plastic squares and the actual ceiling.

She removed her hand from underneath the smoky plastic, and taking the tape off of the "Open" button, Chris pressed the button labeled "Lobby".

She smiled to herself. She knew that it really was unsafe to be doing this, but she couldn't stand the thought of him being ignorant of it all. _Just one more week,_ she told herself. _Just one more week and you'll get to see him again._

* * *

"Really, are you totally sure that it's okay to keep this a secret from Kudo- kun?" Shiho asked Kaito on the phone that night.

"Shiho, how many times do I have to tell you. It's best for both her and Aniki that both of them don't know."

"But Kaito…"

He sighed. They weren't fighting, exactly. Shiho and Kaito never did. "Look, I hate it as much as you and Kisaki- sensei do about the fact that I come in contact with the black organization, and that I don't do anything against them, but there's nothing we can do about it while I am their main test subject."

"But if we explained…"

"Shiho, listen. I _will not_ tell either of them about my condition. If I tell him now, he's likely to do something reckless on his own," he said sternly.

"Kaito, I understand that you want to protect him, but he's going to find out sooner or later. If we tell him about it later, it'll only hurt him because we kept it a secret for so long."

"No. I refuse to tell him."

"I'm telling you that it will only hurt him if…"

"You think that it would hurt if someone kept a secret from you? That may be so, but what would hurt even more is if we ended up getting half the town killed for this crime syndicate that's trying to find a way to immortality."

Shiho sighed. "Fine. Right now, I'll try to keep myself from stopping you, but _please_ don't do anything unnecessary, or anything that will hurt anybody."

Kaito shut his eyes for a moment. "Alright. I promise not to do that, for the time being."

* * *

Please review!


	7. Reunion

Sorry for the long break. I didn't have much time, even after getting into summer break because I have Japanese school...

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Note: Kazumi Sanada is the magician from episode 76 and 96

* * *

"Mom!" Kaito called into his house, school bag slung over his left shoulder, mail in his right hand, and kicking off his shoes as he walked in.

"Oh Kaito, you're back. Ai- chan is moving in today right, since you finished all of the papers and all? You'd better get over to Beika City to help her move." Kaoru said from the kitchen. She was careful to refer to Shiho as "Ai."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already." Kaito tossed the mail on living room coffee table. As the four envelopes scattered across the table, the second one from the bottom caught his eye. Kaito set down his bag, and picked up the small envelope. Looking carefully at the sender's address, he called out, "Hey mom. Do you know who Kazumi Sanada is?"

"Don't you remember? He was your father's close friend. I remember you met him a couple of times." Kaoru said with a surprised voice, entering the living room while wiping her hands with a towel.

"OH! That person! I remember now. Back in third grade, he took me to a few magic shows when you and dad couldn't make it. I met him at a café by chance a little while ago too. Sanada- san was really nice. We talked for a while, and I caught him putting money in my pocket when I was trying to pay for my drink." He opened the envelope and carefully examined the paper. "Apparently we've been invited to his engagement party."

"Let me see," she said, taking the card from her son's hands. "By the way, I thought you said you were going to go to Beika already."

"Oh right." Kaito dashed up the stairs. A second later, he came rushing down, wearing a gray and white T-shirt and jeans. He put on (more like threw) a black jacket, and literally jumped into his shoes.

"Kaito!"

"What? I told Shiho that I'd be there _immediately_ after school. I've got to hurry or she'll get angry at me."

"Your window," Kaoru said.

Kaito looked down, face reddening. "Oh!" He tugged at the zipper.

Kaoru turned around, shook her head and muttered, "You always do that when you're in a rush," and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

There was a loud thumping sound as Kaito ran into the brown cardboard box that just _happened_ to be placed directly behind Agasa- hakase's front entrance. There was only one box, and the contents just barely filled it. Ai stepped out to gaze at the spectacle before her. Kaito, clutching his right shin, still kept his poker face. She reached out to the box and opened the flaps, while muttering, "Now _that_ is exactly the reason why you don't go running into other people's homes."

"What the hell do you have in that thing? Bricks?" Kaito asked. He pulled up his pant leg, and inspected the small indent in directly in the middle of his shin.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You never know what you're going to need when it comes to survival in the wilderness." She smirked at him.

Kaito scoffed back at her. "I could very well say the same about you. I'll never forget those praying mantis eggs that you brought into one of my dad's magic shows. The inside temperature just so happened to be just the right temperature for them to come crawling out all over my jacket." He shook his head.

"Ai- kun. I see you're packed up. Well, there wasn't much for you to pack anyway," Agasa- hakase came out of the kitchen, eyeing the box.

"Wait a second. _That_ is all your stuff, including all your lab equipment?" Kaito asked in bewilderment while pointing at the box on the floor.

"Well, only my clothes and books. I was planning on having you take my computer, which is in that box back in my room. As for my lab equipment, it's going to go to Hakuba- kun's house."

"Who?" He couldn't believe hat she had just told him.

"Hakuba- kun. He's letting me borrow his lab for my research. I thought you might be… uncomfortable with me doing all this medicinal stuff."

Upon hearing this, Kaito immediately switched his attention to Agasa- hakase. "So, this house will be pretty empty now won't it?"

"Yeah. Ai- kun does all the housekeeping for me, so it'll be pretty hard doing all that cleaning and cooking…"

"And don't forget the list of low calorie foods that I pinned on the kitchen wall. Make sure you follow that strictly. I also chose what you can get for a low price at the local supermarket. Even when you eat out, no exceptions," Ai told him.

Kaito gave a slight laugh while Agasa- hakase sighed. Kaito picked up the box. "Come on Shi- no, Ai." He stumbled over her name, trying to make sure he called her "Ai" instead of "Shiho" outside his own home. "Let's go."

* * *

"Kaito. Wait up," Aoko called out.

"Hurry up Aoko. Mom and those three are already waiting," Kaito said impatiently. He was wearing a black suit and tie, with matching pants, which were obviously little worn, by the look of the creases.

Aoko hurried down the hallway, but couldn't go very quickly because of her dress and high heel sandals. Seeing Kaoru Kuroba, Ai, Conan, and Ran, waiting at the double doors at the end of the corridor, she waved.

"Thanks for inviting us to come," Ran said as Kaito and Aoko, who just reached them.

"No problem. I know you've met Sanada- san before. But just wondering, where's the old man?"

Conan, with a look of exasperation, said, "Ojisan had a Yoko Okino concert to go to."

Kaito laughed in reply. Aoko turned to Ran. "Come on, we'd better sign in on the guest list."

Kaoru and Ai were already standing at the entrance table. Ran nodded, walked over, and picked up the sign pen.

"After you're done signing, let me see the list. I wanna know who's here." Kaito peered over her shoulder.

"Hey, Kaito- niichan," Conan tugged at his left sleeve. "Black really doesn't suit you, you know."

"Shut up ya little brat," Kaito said as he playfully ground his knuckles on Conan's head. Conan squealed in pain through gritted teeth.

"Agreed with Edogawa- kun." Ai grinned up at her older brother, arms crossed. She was wearing a light blue dress with a black, short sleeved jacket. "By the way, is it chilly here, or is it just me?"

"Well, I don't feel anything," Conan said.

"Here, Kuroba- kun. That's the sign-in list."

"Oh, thanks." Kaito took the large, leather covered folder from Ran. As he skimmed through he said, "You guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright," Aoko said. Kaoru, Ai, Ran, Conan, and her went into the party room through the doors.

"Okay." Kaito went back to looking through the list.

Sakurada, Kiriko

Sonei, Meimi

Itou, Kenichi

Haneoka, Koshimi

Mikawa, Yuji

The list continued on to two pages. Kaito muttered the names out loud. After half a minute, he reached the end of the record.

Uehara, Joshin

Iwada, Kairi

Kuriyama, Koume

Miwa, Rica

Shimada, Koji

Kuroba, Kaoru

Mouri, Ran

Kaito sighed, and put down the list. There was one particular name that he was slightly concerned about. _I'm not sure whether it really will be her, but I guess I'm going to find out. If it really was, that would also explain what Shiho said a minute ago._

He casually walked into the huge party room. He immediately spotted his mother talking with Sanada- san in his white suit. He strolled over. "Hello Sanada- san," he greeted him, smiling.

"Thank you for coming today, Kaito- kun. And you even brought Aoko- chan, Ran- chan, and Conan- kun," Sanada- san said. "And I heard from your mother that you adopted a younger sister."

"Oh, that would be Ai. She's…" Kaito suddenly felt Ai clutch onto his right hand. He looked down to see his younger sister trembling. _I guess it really is her,_ he thought to himself. Kaito squatted down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Uh, do you need to go use the bathroom? I'll take you there, since you probably don't know where it is. I'll be right back," he said to Kaoru and Sanada- san.

He quickly led his shivering sister out of the double doors, and headed left. Once inside the restrooms, he sat her on a toilet seat, and rubbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ai nodded. Through shaking lips, she quietly whispered, "They're here."

_Just as I thought._ Kaito put his jacket around her shaking shoulders. "It'll be all right. Do you want to go someplace else?"

Ai shook her head as she quietly said, "Don't tell Kudo- kun. He'll do something reckless."

"Alright. Are you sure you'd be fine right here?"

Ai nodded.

Kaito placed two small objects inside her jacket pocket. "That's a tracking device and a tranciever. But I'll come back here a couple of times to check up on you." He locked the stall door, and climbed over the top.

Kaito went back to the party room. He walked over to where Sanada- san and a young woman were standing. The lady had very long, black hair and was wearing a pale, frilly dress. Kaito walked up to the couple. "So, this must be the gorgeous Seira Iwada that Sanada-san told me he would have a date with last time we met."

"Oh Kaito-kun, your back. Where's the little girl?" Sanada-san asked.

"Ai's just… gone exploring the room."

Conan narrowed his eyes. To him, it didn't really sound like something Haibara would do on her own. She never liked investigating new places. He watched Kaito finish his conversation with Sanda-san and walk off to talk to other guests. He suddenly felt as though he were being watched. He quickly looked around to see a woman standing in the far corner. She wore a completely white dress, had dark amber eyes, and had matching color, shoulder length hair. Her gaze locked with Conan's for a moment, and then darted towards someplace else. He turned to see that the lady's stare was fixed on Kaito. Conan looked back at her, and saw the sadness in her soft, amber eyes. He cocked his head to one side, wondering who she was. He pondered over his question while heading over to get a drink from the food table.

Kaito was also standing at the food table. He had noticed the woman standing in the far corner, but pretended not to. Her gaze reassured him, and made him feel safe and protected. He was still unsure whether it really was the person he hoped it was. Kaito picked up a glass from the long table, put in exactly three pieces of ice, and filled it halfway, and put it back on the table, on top of a playing card. Kaito quickly walked away, pretending to look for someone.

He glanced back at the glass a few times. When he looked for the fourth time, he finally saw the lady walk over, pull out the card from underneath the glass, and place it face down on top. He smiled slightly. He still remembered the meaning of laying the card down like that: _Wait until later._

* * *

After finally coaxing his sister out of the restrooms, Kaito headed home with the rest of his little group.

"So, Haibara. Can you please tell me where you were for the past few hours?" Conan asked, walking side by side with Haibara a little behind the small troupe.

"Oh Kudo-kun. Were you worried?" She smiled at him as she said playfully. Kaito wasn't the only one who could keep a perfect poker face.

Just then, Kaito suddenly said, "Damn. I think I forgot something."

"Hurry up and go back there. Better be quick," Kaoru said.

Kaito turned back and ran towards the hotel. After reaching the lobby, panting, he looked around. With his wide range of vision, Kaito caught a glimpse of the lady with brown hair standing inside the open elevator. He ran in just in time for the doors to close behind him.

"My, my. You still do such dangerous things don't you, Kaito-kun."

Without hesitation, Kaito hugged the lady.

She put her hands around his head, which was just about at the same height as her neck and sighed. "It's been quite a while hasn't it."

Kaito dug his face into her shoulder. Her hands felt warm, exactly the same after eight years. After a while, he finally choked through one sentence "Sharon-san… is it really true that… you're part of that organization that Aniki and Shiho talk about?"

* * *

Hello readers...

Yes "Sharon-san" does refer to Sharon Vineyard/Chris/Vermouth. I'm not going to say anything more than that...


	8. Last Chance

Sorry guys. Short chappy today... Thanks for waiting...

* * *

"I'm sorry Kaito-kun. For everything…"

"Sharon-san…" The only thing in Kaito's mind was bewilderment. He immediately let go of her.

"I don't have much time, Kaito. Listen very carefully okay? You have to stop being KID if you really want to keep everyone alive. Snake's almost sure that you're KID, and I can't keep on tricking them about it any longer."

"What are you talki…"

"Kaito-kun. This is probably the last time I'll get to talk to anyone." She put her hands on his shoulders firmly, speaking as though she were explaining machine operating instructions to a child. "You and that girl aren't the only ones anymore. All of you could be killed off anytime, now that you aren't exactly necessary. Things are getting dangerous for both you and the organization. They won't hesitate now. The only thing I can guarantee right now is that they won't take a hostage against you. Anything else, they'll find a way around."

"Sharon-san. You can't mean that they're all going to just quit it now! They've already taken it too far! I-…" Kaito stopped talking as he recognized the faint smell coming from her pocket.

Seeing Kaito's eyes glance at her coat pocket, she quickly pushed him against the wall, and pulled out the damp cloth.

"I left something for you in our usual drop off spot." Sharon quickly spoke to Kaito as she kept the handkerchief firmly placed on his nose and mouth. "I'm sorry."

Kaito, fully unconscious, fell into her arms. As she left Kaito slumped against the wall, she turned around and exited the elevator on the top floor.

* * *

"Hey! Kid, wake up! Hey!"

Kaito felt his shoulders violently shaken. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a man, probably in his thirties.

"What do you think you were doing? Sleeping in an elevator like that!" he said to Kaito.

"Sharon-san!" he said, remembering everything. To the man's surprise, he stood up quickly, and jumped out the elevator. Looking around quickly, he asked, "What floor is this?"

"The top floor. Were you at that engagement party they're having down there? You seem dressed appropriately."

"Yeah… How long has it been since?" Kaito walked back toward the elevator. _The usual drop off spot. Sharon-san left something here._

"Just twenty minutes ago. Now what _were _you doing there in that elevator?"

"Oh nothing. Just… Well, you know how engagement parties can get," he responded with a grin. Kaito thanked the man for waking him, and reentered the elevator as the man left in the direction of his room. As soon as the doors were closed, he tapped the button for the bottom floor.

Within the short time span between the top and bottom floors, Kaito pushed up the plastic covering the elevator ceiling. Swinging himself up, he felt around until his hand hit a long envelope. He jumped down, pocketed the package, and replaced the plastic cover.

Walking out of the hotel, Kaito examined the object left for him. He could feel the folded paper inside, along with a very evident solid, creating a bulge in the envelope. Feeling the shape, Kaito knew that it was a cassette tape.

"Kaito? What is that?"

He looked up to find Shiho standing in front of him.

* * *

"Why Shin-chan! How nice of you to call me on your own!"

Conan sighed as he listened to his Kaa-san through the phone. He'd shut himself alone in the bedroom while Ran went shopping for something to cook and Kogoro watched Okino Yoko in the other room. "Look, I don't have time to be messing around right now. I'll get straight to the point. Who exactly was Kuriyama Koume?"

With that, Yukiko became silent.

"Kaa-san?"

"Where did you learn that name?"

"I know she had something to do with you and Sharon Vineyard while you were learning disgui…"

"Shin-chan, you're getting yourself involved into dangerous things again!"

"Kaa-san. I know you're worried about me, but I need as much information about these guys as I can get. You've gotta help."

"I won't say anything more about Sharon-chan…" She paused. "There are some things that you shouldn't touch."

"Even if it's going to endanger children? Genta was the one who heard the name from a customer who I'm positively sure was Vermouth. I shouldn't delve further into something even if it's going to mean letting mass criminals running around freely? Even if…"

"What if Ran-chan's life depended on it?" Yukiko countered.

Conan stood still for a moment. "What does that mean Kaa-san?" he demanded.

"Shin-chan, just… Don't put yourself into anymore of this. Please… Shin-chan… Hey! Shin-chan!!"

It was too late. He'd already cut the phone.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story so far! Really sorry for the slow updates, but please bear with it...


End file.
